Neo's Adventure
by Peach's Vapi
Summary: A boy gets his wish when we wanted to be in Ponyville. This is my first My Little Pony Fan-Fic, so please read&review and tell me what you think. Rated M for content in later chapters


Neo's Adventure: Chapter 1: Arrival

Neo woke up, thinking about what he was going to do today though he didn't know that this day would start him on a very important adventure. He threw on a pair of jeans and a tank-top, not caring what he wore, he didn't have any friends, so he never really dressed nicely, or ever expected to have company. So he decided to do one of the things he loved most, watching My Little Pony. He went to his desk and sat in his chair, not knowing what would happen next, as he turned on his computer, he said to himself, "I wonder what it would be like to live in their world, I bet I would make more friends there than here." He sighed heavily and said "I wish I was in their universe." He was blinded by a white light, and hearing a voice say "Your wish is my command."

He yelled as the light enveloped him and dragged him into a multi-colored portal, though the moment he opened his eyes and saw the colors, he passed out. The portal then started to change him into a young, brown Pegasus. Slowly he shrank in size, his arms growing into legs, and sprouting two wings on each side of his body. He grew a long, blonde mane and tail, and finally his hands and feet flattened, completing the transformation. He flashed and a hole opened, and he fell through.

Twilight Sparkle was staring at the sky, wondering when she will meet the one, the one who would complete her life and make her happy. She sighed and kept staring until she saw something that would forever change her life. Her eyes widened, and she gasped when she saw a hole in the sky, and a brown streak shooting out of it, crashing into the ground leaving a small crater. She quickly ran down-stairs and went outside to investigate. She was scared about what creature was in the crater, wondering where it came from, and what does it want. She was prepared to defend her-self when she was surprised to see our brown Pegasus, laying in the middle of the crater.

She ran up to him and said "Oh no are you ok?!" She looked and saw that Neo was passed out, feeling silly about asking the passed out colt her question. She used her magic to bring him inside and lay him on her couch, sighing as she was finished. She started at him, wondering why he fell out of the sky. She thought of a theory for that, but then she remembered that he fell out of a hole in the sky. She sat down puzzled, wondering what the other would say about this.

3 hours had passed and Neo had finally woke up, holding his head, which was feeling like it was being pounded like a drum. He looked around until he saw a figure laying on the floor. He tried to get out of bed, but failed as he found he had to stand on 4 legs, not 2. He screamed waking Twilight from her rest. He fell back and was breathing heavily, until Twilight said "Whoa, are you ok?" He held his head thinking "This can't be real! I mean, I'm in Twilight Sparkles house from My Little Po-." He cut off his thought as he remembered what happened earlier. (Flashback) "I wish I was in their universe…WHAT THE!? GAAAAAH!" "Your wish is my command."

He came back to reality as Twilight was talking to him. She said 'Are you ok? My name is-. Neo cut her off and said with wide eyes "Twilight Sparkle." Twilight looked at him and said "H..how did you know? Neo looked at himself and figured he might as well figure this out with her. He stood up and said "Sit down please, this is a long story." She sat down and Neo began to explain.

After he was finished, Twilight stood up and said "So let me see if I got all this right, You are from earth, where they have a show called My Little Pony, and it shows all of mine and my friends adventures, and you were about to watch it, until a bright light flashed, and you were brought here?" Neo nodded and said "Yes, but something weird happened before I was brought here." Twilight look at him puzzled and asked what it was. He looked at her and said "When I wished I could be here, a heard a voice say your wish is my command." She looked down and said "Interesting, but why would you want to come here?" Neo sighed and looked away and told her about his life with no friends or family, and how he lived alone. Twilight had tears in her eyes and said "That's terrible, no pony should ever have to live like that."

He turned around and said "I agree with you, but that's my-. He cut himself off again and told twilight he needed to think, so he headed out to her balcony and looked over Ponyville. He thought to himself "Is that my life, or should I start over and live her with the ponies. Maybe I could have some friends, a family, and meet a girl maybe…maybe…." He thought hard until he decided to stay in Ponyville with them and consider it a new start on life. Though downstairs, he had no idea that Twilight was hoping for his decision. She paced back an fourth, thinking "I hope he stays here, I like him and he's…kinda cute, wait Twilight what are you thinking, you just met him." She snapped out of it as Neo called for her to come up to the balcony. She got up there and said "What's up Neo?" He looked at her and said "Twilight, I have decided to stay in Ponyville."

She jumped with joy and ran up and hugged him saying "That's great Neo! I know everyone will love you!" He looked at her and said "Well I'm happy to hear that, so speaking of the others, how about we go meet them?" She let go of him and blushed and said "Yea, let's go meet them." So they spent the day meeting all the ponies and learning how to fly thanks to Rainbow Dash, which he got a wink from. The last pony he had to meet was Applejack.

When they got to Sweet Apple Acres Neo was greeted by an apple in front of him, he ate it and jumped at the sweet taste. He ate the rest and said "That apple was delicious! I love them!" They heard a voice in the distance and they saw Applejack walking up to them. She smiled and said "Glad ya'll like them." Twilight looked at Applejack, who quickly got the message. She blushed and said "Oh were are ma manners, the names Applejack." She held out a hoof and Neo grabbed it, and got the handshake of his life. He finally broke away and said "Nice to meet you Apple jack, my name is Neo." She smiled and said "Nice to meet you to Neo, if you have any apple needs, just swing on by Sweet Apple Acres ok." Neo smiled and said ok and goodbye as him and Twilight walked back to her house.

When they got there, he blushed and said "Oh, um hey Twilight I was wondering since I don't have-." She smiled and said "Of course you can stay with me, though I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch." He smiled back and said "It's ok Twilight, I don't mind." "Oh hey, where's Spike?" She thought about it and said "He probably inside the house, let's go see him." I smiled and headed inside with Twilight, meeting spike and chatting up a storm. They ate dinner and talked until Spike fell asleep, which Twilight carried him to his bed and covered him with the blanket. She got me a pillow and blanket and I thanked her. She smiled from up-stairs and said "I had fun today with you Neo." He smiled back at her and said "So did I Twilight, but I'm pretty sleepy, so goodnight and sweet dreams. She said the same thing back and went to her bed. Neo layed back and thought about the day he had, and thinking about his new life in Ponyville. He smiled and whispered "This was the best day of my life." He layed back on his pillow and fell asleep.


End file.
